I'd rather be with her
by Riniel Haerion
Summary: Soul goes out with Patti for the day. crappy summary. first ever soul x patti!


**A/N: **HI! This is my second attempt for a fanfic and it's the first ever fanfic for the crack pairing Soul x Patti! It has become my favorite crack pairing. Soul and Patti may be a bit OOC.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, but I'm saving up! I have 1 quarter! I'm so close! :3

'blah' thinking

"blah" talking

--

Soul's P.O.V

Sure, I like my friends. They're the some of the best friends I've ever had, but sometimes the can be so **FREAKIN'** annoying. They act like they know exactly what I'm gonna do, when they don't. Don't believe me? Let me give you an example. The other day I'm hanging out with Kidd and Black Star. They kept asking me when I'm gonna hook up with Maka. I don't even like her like that!

The truth is, I like someone else, someone you would never expect. Don't know? Let me give you a hint, she has blue eyes, short blonde hair, wears a cowboy hat, and wears shorts. That's right. I like Patti Thompson. I bet your wondering when this happened. It happened like three weeks ago.

*Flash Back*

Normal P.O.V

Soul, the cool guy, the amazing Demon scythe, was standing in a stuffed animal shop. He could've stayed home, but noooo he chose to go out with Patti for the day. Soul stood there waiting for Patti to finish whatever she was doing.

'Why today of all days do I have nothing to do??' Soul thought. Maka, Kidd, and Black Star went on some meister bonding trip. Liz and Tsubaki went shopping, and Chrona was sulking in her room. So that left stay home bored to death and alone, or go out with Patti for a day. Soul now thought he should've stayed home.

"SSOOUULL!!!!" Patti yelled right in Soul's ear.  
"What?" Soul said, rubbing his ears because of the pain the loud yelled had caused.

"I'm hungry! Let's get pizza!" Patti said cheerfully.

"…fine." Soul said, he was getting kind of hungry.

"Yay! Then let's go!!" Patti yelled once again.

Soul's P.O.V

Well here we are, waiting for our pizza with absolutely nothing to do.

"SSOOUULL!! I'm BBOORREEDD!!" Pattie whined.

"Uh, okay let me think of something to do." Soul replied. 'Hmm… what would someone like Patti like to do… ah ha? I got it!

"Okay Patti I'll say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind."

"OKAY!" Patti said cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll start. Fruit."

"Ramen!"

"Flower."

"Pudding!"

"Book."

"Monkey!"

"Tropical."

"Giraffes!"

"Thunderstorm?"

"Aquamaorange!"

I stared at her. "Uhh… aquamaorange?

"Yeah! It's a combination of aquamarine and orange!" Patti said happily.

Then I did something a cool guy like me would never do, burst out laughing like an idiot. Patti started laughing too. After we calmed down we ate our pizza and were off.

"Soo… What do you want to do?" I asked Patti.

"Let's go to the park! I'll race you there!" Patti said taking off.

"H-hey, wait up!" Soul ran after her.

When we arrived at the park we were both panting and getting ready to collapse. We flopped down in the shade of a tree to rest.

"Sooo… now what?" I asked again.

"I don't know…" Patti replied.

I stared; Patti almost always had an idea of what to do. 'Well it looks like I have to think of something.' I look around and my eyes land on Patti's hat. I immediately grab it and run off

"Hey!" Patti yells half angrily, half giggling. She gets up and runs after me. We run and run, until we make it to a hill. We both seem to trip at the same time, and roll down the hill. I landed on top of Patti, staring into those crystal blue eyes. 'I never noticed how pretty her eyes are…'

This is actually the first time I actually had any fun. When I was little I didn't have anyone to play with, and Maka never wants to mess around or do anything fun. We had to force her to play basketball that one time. Patti on the other hand was super fun to be with. Not to mention she's kinda pretty. I suddenly realize I'm still on top of Patti so I get off.

"Uh, sorry." I said a faint blush on my face.

"Oh, its okay, I think we should go back though, it's getting dark." She replied, also blushing. I look up and sure enough, the sky was darkening. So we walked to Kidd's mansion. When we get there I turn to her.

"Hey, I had a lot of fun today, Patti." I said.

"Yeah so did I, we should do it again sometime." Patti replied.

We are standing pretty close to each other. I inched closer and I captured her lips in a chaste kiss. I felt Pattie freeze, but she started to kiss back. When we broke apart I smile.

"See you tomorrow, Patti." I said hugging her.

"Bye, Soul." She said smiling and hugging back.

*End of Flash back*

That is when I figured out I was in love with Patti. We've been dating in secret since then. Tomorrow we plan to tell the rest of the group. Even though they thought I was going to fall in love with Maka. I love Patti, and honestly I would rather be with her.

--

**A/N:** Yup. I suck at kissing scenes. Oh well. This is only my second ever fanfic so don't be mean. I really do like this pairing. So READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
